runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoltab Alexei
Sir Zoltab Alexei is an exiled dictator of the former kingdom of Saradomistan (today known as the Republic of Saxobotha), which he ruled from years 105 to 145. He lead Saradomistan on behalf of King Vallance during the Asgarnian occupation of the country, and was deposed during the revolution of independence in year 145. He is a fightable boss in the Vigilance skill, where players must raid his compound and kill him with 80 Vigilance. History Very little is known about Alexei and his participation in the establishment of Saradomistan. He was born in Falador soon after the wars over Ouranour ended, and became a white knight from a young age. He was stationed on the Asgarnian overseas territory, Saradomistan, in order to quell terrorist uprisings which challenged Asgarnian occupation. Overthrow of Commander Izban During Alexei's servitude at Saxobotha, the former Saradominist dictator Commander Izban was assassinated under suspicious circumstances. The kingdom was ruled without a leader for five heated years, during which Alexei gained political power and eventually was a key candidate for the position of leader. Eventually, Falador declared its desicion to place Alexei in power. As dictator Although Zoltab Alexei was a powerful figure, his actual rights as leader of an Asgarnian overseas state was very limited. Alexei was denied basic rights of rule and was forced to refer to Asgarnia with every political decision made. Several other independent states which supported self-determination of Saradomistan were distrungled by the fact that Alexei was extremely loyal to Asgarnia and Sir Amik Varze, and was thus seen as a puppet. Due to his loyalty to both Asgarnia and Saradomin, Alexei won several elections posed by senior White Knight members regarding Saradomistanian leadership. Revolution of independence & downfall The Guild of Nations was appealed by the main opposition group in Saradomistan - the banned and exiled National Party, which campaigned for Saradomistanian independence and nationalism. A subsequent world assembly voting agreed that Asgarnia should grant Saradomistan independence. In order to avoid sanctions and condemnation, Sir Amik Varze grugedly agreed to the Guild's ruling and relieved the Saradomistanian government and its leader from duty. Unaware of this, Alexei was shocked to find himself being forced out of his presidential quarters under the supervision of the army. In his diary which is obtainable after he is killed, he describes the actions as a coup. After a free election and the takeover of the National Party, Alexei was granted exile in Saradomistan (now renamed Saxobotha) if he wished. He remained in a compound to the east of Saxobotha until the player raids and kills him. Involvement in terrorism At level 80 Vigilance, players learn that the Federal Gendarmerie have evidence that Alexei was involved and mastered a terrorist attack on the Nationalist Saxobothan government in the year 160, which killed several civilians. The Gendarmerie have also received a tip-off that Alexei is planning more attacks in order to reform his own Saradominist extremist government. As a result, players can team and raid his residence and eventually kill him. Killing strategy Alexei is combat level 107. He attacks with a Presidential staff (which is a rare reward after looting his safe). Although Alexei's attacks are rather slow, the attacks of the staff itself when wielded by a player are rather fast. He can hit rather high, and has good Strength and Attack, but low defence. Most of his attacks can be blocked with the Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee prayers, though his avoidable special attack (which he uses about four times in an average combat session) can hit a player at up to 600 lifepoints (300 with prayers). He is immune to poison. Note that the fight may seem easier than it really is. Remember that when players finally reach Alexei after raiding his compound, most food supplies will be exhausted while killing his high levelled guards, and thus players generally have to take him on at half health with very low prayer. Category:Non-player characters Category:Bosses